


Sinful Surrender

by arpita, thelonewolfwrites



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Modern Era, Mountain man, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Spectacles kink, bhalla the giant, bhalla the tree, chamdi saala, climbing trees, giant love, specs chamdi, tree man, tree smut adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Set in the modern AU, we have Bhalla, the CEO of a corporate power house (working his ass off) and Indu trying to seduce him in his office wing of their mansion and pure smut ensues with a certain spectacles kink. (SMUT AND ONLY SMUT)
Relationships: Bhalla/Indu, Bhallaladeva (Baahubali)/Original Female Character(s), Bhallaladeva/Indira
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	Sinful Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts), [Allegories In Media Res (AllegoriesInMediasRes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts).



> Co-wrote this with my chamdi girl @arpita and had great fun working with CEO! Bhalla with SPECTACLES. DAMN YOU, TREE. 😍  
> .  
> .  
> This fic is inspired by the numerous bespectacled gifs of Rana Daggubati (Bhalla) on tumblr.

**_Fuck!_ **He grunted to himself.

Truly enough, the high-profile clients he was used to handling were nothing short of the most annoying assholes the Devil could possibly create. 

"No Dave," he somehow managed to retain whatever little composure his nerves would allow him to manage.

"There's a lot more value we could add to your account, if you consider continuing your engagement with us," he continued, hoping he would listen and keep pumping his billion odd dollars into the bigshot firm he was now crowned the CEO of. 

The door to his office jerked open abruptly, Indu peaked her head in, her tiny figure clad in a pastel pink negligee, clinging to her body in all the right places, teasing a scoop of her succulent flesh at the neckline. 

Dev raised his index finger at her, motioning that he was on the phone with a client. She sauntered into his office, anyway, propped on the mahogany desk, next to his glass of bourbon. He eyed her to keep her mouth shut because he had the call on speaker. This earned him a glare from her but she was surprisingly in a playful mood. 

Taking a sip of his drink, she let a few droplets trickle to her décolletage - beneath the burly wood lace. The tree of a man, incontestably gulped and cast a smoldering gaze at her, burning a hole through her revealing choice of clothing and right back at her heavy lashes. 

"Your numbers are convincing enough, Dev," came the much-needed sign of approval he needed to calm the nervous Board of Directors. They had worked their asses off, and had made the entire firm do the same, in turn, earning themselves a lot more cuss words than they could count.

Hence for someone as resolute as Bhallaladeva (or Dev as most preferred calling him) there was just one way, or the highway.

Supporting herself on the edge of the desk, she crawled her little toes into his inner thighs - he hissed at her - and she chuckled a little and continued to caress it further. He stared daggers at her and mouthed, ‘ _NO, not now’,_ at her. 

He grew hard just drinking in her presence. Retracting a jagged breath immediately, he gently caught her calf, massaged it a little. She cocked an eyebrow at him. She was a lethal combination of an ethereal beauty and the dirtily sexy kind of woman one could fuck senseless into a wall.

_Yes, definitely some wall-fucking._

She lived for the games with Dev as he was the adventurous one and she wanted to surprise him tonight with her provocative excuse for an outfit. It was always the other way around and just for once she wanted to go out on a limb, shocking herself even. 

She knew she had him by the balls, _literally_ , the minute his eyes turned cloudy. Taking no for an answer was not an option tonight, she was determined to get him to cave. 

“Dave, let me put you on hold for one minute,” he pressed the transparent button and watched it blink in red. 

“I know what you’re doing, baby but not now. I’m in the middle of something. I’m landing Fraiser Inc now, they are on board with our proposal and want to merge with us. It's a definite win-win," his deep baritone, weary and rugged, stirred something primal in her. 

Dev removed his spectacles and gingerly rubbed his eyes. He didn’t even catch a power nap, trying to finalize the merger. He had been going at it, nonstop for the past two weeks, breaking his back over it, collaborating with his attorneys and getting the necessary details checked off the list. There was a potential contender in the field and he planned to slap them with a lawsuit, if they pestered him any further. 

He was sick of the jackals clawing at his kill. The lion had to set the paw down, mark his territory. And that's just what he does best - close the goddamn deal.

Suddenly, she saw nothing but red. Was it unfair that she was being childish? - _yes_ \- but it stung nonetheless. Just when she does something special for him - jumps on the spontaneity wagon - he had to pull a shit bag. Typical of him when he was in the business mode.

“Of course, Dev, go back to your mergers and deals. Isn’t that more important than me,” she scoffed at him and stomped her way to the door. The wave of rejection crumbled her walls and she hugged herself tighter as she got away from him.

“Don’t be like that, Indu, I’ll be with you in a moment, babe, just give me a minute,” he pleaded with his eyes.

“Oh, like the minute you just gave Dave? It’s way past two minutes now, you wouldn’t want to keep your precious client waiting,” banging the door against the rattling frame, she climbed the stairs, seething with rage. 

_How embarrassing!_

Just when she’d planned a steamy surprise for him, trying to spice things up in their otherwise boring and busy lives, he ruined the build to pent up passion. 

_Fuck him._ She fumed as she popped into the bed and buried herself beneath the stack of furry blankets. 

  


\---

  


"So," he smiled, a genuine smile at that, "can we consider this engagement closed, for the time being, that is."

"Oh of course," Dave said on the other end of the call, "and you can expect more work in the upcoming weeks,"

_Oh of course!,_ Dev guffawed in approval.

Thankfully enough, he could finally wind up for the night and cocoon beneath the sheets with his girl. Possibly do a thing or two before earning a good night’s sleep. He grinned sheepishly, - _the little minx had him hard in under a second!_

_Oh, I’ll show her what happens when she teases me. Not getting off so easily, tonight._

Determined to eat her out all night, he strode upstairs to his master suite, two steps at a time. He was the _Daddy-long-legs_ , after all.

  


\---

  


He should have expected what he saw, as he entered their magnificent bedroom.

Indu was no longer waiting for him, -at least that’s what she wanted to convey-. Gone was that sexy smirk, gone were those teasing, playful eyes that had given him a very significant erection only five minutes ago.

Instead, he was looking at a little lump on his sheets.

She hadn’t fallen asleep, of course. She was just sulking because, well… he had been the spoilsport in the first place.

“Indu?” he stepped further in, hoping – _in vain_ \- that she would respond.

She didn’t. And this was no sexy game. She meant it.

“Baby?” he nestled himself close to her on the bed trying to pull her in a cuddle.

She, for her part, responded by shifting away from him.

“Please,” she murmured, not sleepily, “Don’t let me intrude.”

“Love,” he tried to pull her closer, “I couldn’t possibly have-”

-“Fucked me while you were on that call?” she completed it for him, her voice steely.

He sighed deeply.

“Don’t bother.” came the terse, yet mild castigation. 

_What a buzzkill!_ he felt like slapping himself.

The worst idea would be to deep-dive into an explanation as to how this merger was so vital, he reasoned with himself. She had been putting up with such elaborations ever since they had started dating, and now, two months into a happily-ever-after marriage. She had her fair share of her work as well, but that never seemed to encroach into her time with him. 

Indu had her priorities straight. 

_Work while you are in office, stretch as much as you can to get it done, stay the night if need be, but never bring the work home._

“It is a bitch,” she used to say, “Bringing your clientele home is like having a legitimate extramarital affair, _I feel_.”

Dev always knew that she added the ‘ _I feel_ ’ only to make him feel better about his increasing workload. She usually spoke in an unbridled manner, which he loved, and the ‘ _I feel_ ’ was just a very abrupt interjection in her candour, albeit annoying.

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t find the time. He did, he always did, whenever he could. But the past two weeks had been hell for them. He was a workaholic for one and something as important as this deal would give him the status of the youngest, most successful CEO of a multinational corporation on the block. 

But-

_Did that status matter for Indira?_

Both of them knew the answer to that question.

It will be tough tonight, getting her in the mood. But he had to try anyway. After all, he owed it here, in the sheets as well, and he knew his little minx loved it. 

Just one soft spot was all he needed to hit.

  


\---

  


“Baby, listen to me, whatever I do, I do it for the both of us. Please don’t be mad at me, please?” he said to the rear side of the lump of a figure, well shifted away from him now. He drew lazy circles on her exposed back, through the v-line that stopped at the end of her backbone, right above her ass.

He began to move closer this time, his large hands ready to explore her tender crevices. They shuffled on her narrow waist to her creamy thighs, seeking - yearning, squeezing.

She turned around to look at him - eyes fired with the ire of the Goddesses combined - “What makes you think you’re getting some, tonight, handsome? After the bullshit you pulled not two seconds ago,” venom dripping with each word. 

Desperately trying to get away from his clutches, she shifted to the other side and he yanked her back to him, again. Pressing himself to her backside, she could feel his hard-on, grinding into her aching, fleshy cushions.

“I’ll make you a deal then, as you know I’m very good with deals,” - he winked at her - “If you don’t respond to my touch in the next two minutes. I’ll shut my trap and go to bed. What sayeth you?” His deep baritone already had her insides in a twist. 

She knew hell well that it was a trap and Bhalla always played dirty - always. His filthy smirk irked her and she wanted to slap it off his face. Not wanting to give him a victory without a battle, she shook on the deal.

“Fine. You leave me the hell alone after the dreadful two minutes, capische?” she blushed a faint pink in the dark, knowing full well what he was capable of.

“You sure it’s about to get dreadful, doll?” - he blew lightly in her ear - “You seem a little flustered.” he chuckled a little, earning a smack on his shoulder from Indu. 

“Just get on with it.” she huffed. 

_Okay, Indu, this is it, don’t give into this foolish tree. Make him pay!_

Bhalla went straight for the kill like the true lion he was. Instead of ‘touching’ her like he said he would, he flicked on his side of the lamp - peeled off the covers - let his large hands slip through the negligee, yanked it up and positioned his face next to her sorry excuse for an underwear. 

“I still have a minute and a half.” his voice turned gruff, dripping like honey, laced with lust. He did not give her a second to respond as he licked a stripe on her clothed core. Before she could hiss out loud, she placed her palm over her mouth, stifling an oncoming moan. 

“You’re cheating! You said you would touch me!” She sounded like she was suffocated with a pillow. Fighting every urge to let out the moans she was strapping in. 

He pulled down her silk panty, diving his nose into her clit and flicked his tongue at a painfully fast pace. “I’m touching you…” - he said between the illicit licks - “...with my tongue.”

His muffled and deep chuckles reverberated through her body from her core. She desperately didn’t want to lose and she was fighting every second as she counted it in her head. 

**_He is not winning this bet._ **

He ate her out like she was a decadent dessert. Teasing and stretching out each lick until her knees buckled in. He placed her thighs on his shoulder, grazing it with his nails, gripping her ass with his calloused palms.

Just a few seconds over the two minute deadline, Dev abruptly stopped his ministrations on her heated core. But he didn’t move an inch from the provocative position. 

“Okay, baby. Looks like you won. I gotta say, those muffled moans made me harder than I can take credit for.” A faux sadness seeped into his tone.

Very slowly, he was about to withdraw his grip from her tender skin with a sly grin and Indu yanked his luscious hair at its roots. 

“In that case, the winner takes all. Cut the bullshit, put on your spectacles and get back to eating my pussy. You’re gonna hear a lot more than muffled moans this time.” she raised her left eyebrow at him.

“I don’t expect anything less from you, princess." his deep-throated chuckle resonated in the chamber as he realised that his wife had a thing for his specs. "I have one question though, why the specs? "

"Don't you know why or are you playing coy with me?" She pinched the edge of her nose, having had enough of her errant husband. 

"Oh fuck. You have a specs kink, don't you! Noiccceee." He made an impression of Jake Peralta. Indu's cheeks heated up again. There was something powerful about his exuding strength combined with the seriousness of his onyx framed spectacles. It positively made her wet, _dripping wet_. His boyish grins didn't help either. 

Before she could say anything clever, he got off the bed in a swift motion - carried her off to his desk in the corner of the room like she weighed nothing - and set her down at the edge. The muscles on his arms straining for release against the fabric of his shirt. 

_He_ _made her thirsty by just laying eyes on him._

He was on his knees this time and went back to pleasing her, indefinitely, like the good husband he is.

"I know what you want, my love, always" he said earnestly as she dug her heels into his back, gripping the edge of the desk with one hand and twisting her fingers in his charcoal mane with the other. 

"Bhalla...I love you… " She rasped. 

  


\---

  


"D-D-Dev!" she helplessly whimpered as Dev's tongue kept licking her core, with those sure strokes she knew so well.

She tugged at his hair vigorously, as if trying to bury his face in her clit, and he gladly obliged.

"Lord help me, Dev!" Indu moaned.

"You're with the Devil, Doll!" he grinned, "There's no Lord that can help you, here!"

"Umph!" her heart fluttered as more animalistic grunts emanated from her mouth while her husband tongue-fucked her like never before. 

"Dev! Dev! Dev! Baby! Please!" she throatily moaned.

She sensed that he was having his fill of the fun by torturing her thus.

" _Please?_ " he rose, knowing full well that she was now desperate.

"A request coming from someone who set me a two-minute deadline, huh?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Of course, he was hard. His precum had begun smudging his briefs underneath his jeans. Of course, his cock ached to be inside her and fuck her irrationally as she screamed his name, cementing him as her conqueror. But then-

-His bespectacled eyes looked straight to hers, alight with lust, and she looked right back at them, with fire in hers.-

“I want you to fuck me senseless.” she whispered in his ear, grazing it with a soft bite.

“You don’t have to ask me twice, Princess,” he whispered before diving his lips into hers. 

Dev was anything but slow, -or controlled- for that matter. He meant every breath he took as he feasted on her lips while busying his hands with that negligee, almost tearing it as he yanked it off her. 

He could swear his heart had stopped briefly as her unclothed breasts came in direct contact with his flannel shirt with a slight bounce. There was something distinctly indescribable about that brush of her skin. Familiar, yet, unknown, it always sent his heart in an inferno that would indefinitely be his ruin someday. 

“You’ll kill me someday, Indira,” he huffed, briefly breaking the kiss, letting her nakedness seep into his veins as he caressed her back, sending her own hormones in a tizzy, substantiated by the moisture between her thighs.

“What exactly are you doing fully clothed while there’s a naked ass woman in your arms?!” she winked seductively as she caught his waist in a vice made by her legs. His erection was understandably strong since she could feel him through the thick spandex of his jeans.

Soon enough, Dev graciously obliged, flinging his t-shirt off. 

“And he says, ‘I might kill him,’”Indu swooped down to lick his toned-to-perfection-chest. 

Dev, of course, gave in to her ministrations as he gently held her hair, complimenting her with his baritone, deep-throated sighs, as she continued planting kisses along his breastbone, lining up to his creased abs, and his navel, down to…

“Dev, please!”she pleaded as a smirk rose on his lips. 

Indu fumbled with the waistband, trying to get him out of his wretched garment, so much so that it amused him.

“Easy there, tiger,” he smiled, while assisting her with his jeans as he swiftly got out of them. And now that he was out of his jeans, his underwear was wrenched down the next instant.

“See something you like,” he growled.

“I want you inside me, **now**!” she commanded.

She needn’t have taken the trouble. Her legs were around him once again, in a much tighter vice than before, and his magnificent cock, well…

“Ah! Dev!” she buried her nails in his broad, muscular shoulder blades, as his first thrust rocked her. He returned the favour with hos canines grazing her slender neck. 

The second thrust came, swifter than she could think, followed by a third. 

“That's right, baby!” she huffed, as her husband fucked her as if he meant to rip her apart, “Harder, harder! Aaaaaahhhhh!” she rallied him.

As far as she could remember, it had only taken Dev one minute to make out her g-spot, the first time they had made love. Since then, he had never missed his mark. Thus, while the female orgasm might as well have been a myth for lesser mortals, it was literally a cakewalk for him.

“Goodness gracious me, kitten!” he said as he thrust harder into her, watching her breasts jiggle as he pulled her closer.

“Such pretty tits,” he buried his face in between them, as she pulled her even further into herself.

“Such a tight cunt!”he marvelled, at his umpteenth thrust, while Indu tightened her grip on his head. He knew from experience that he had made her come, as her heart drummed into his ears, and her heels dug into his exposed ass.

“Ah! Dev!” she moaned while she felt his release within her, a minute after she reached her peak.

“I haven’t had my fill of you yet!” he gruffly whispered, clutching her left breast.

Indu didn’t have the words, or the will to say anything. But then, her hands stayed on his neck, her hold as strong as before.

“Now, now, where was I?” he raised himself from the embrace he was in, “These pretty, soft, tits, right?”

She whimpered.

“This is yet another erogenous zone you have, don’t you, little minx?” he tugged at one of her nipples with his lips.

“I-” she huffed, “I-need…”

But of course, he took the hint as his fingers began working their magic on her free bud. Needless to say, both her buds had been aroused enough, but well, her breasts hadn’t really received the attention they deserved. 

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!” she moaned as if she was being deprived of the very air she breathed. 

Pleasure coursed through her nerves like never before, wanton sensations crept in from everywhere, and yet nowhere at all. It was as if all that pleasure accumulated in her insides, in her gut, where butterflies flapped their wings like crazy, in her heart that perhaps would drive itself into a minor heart attack, if such unbidden sensations didn’t reach a proper conclusion.

Dev hadn’t limited himself to just her nipples though, he kept his promise.

“Fuck! These are perfect, kitten,” he bit into her right breast, while slightly squeezing the other.

His hands and his lips were all over her tits, sucking, nibbling and biting into them as he willed, leaving her speechless, and of course, breathless. He was having far too much fun with them, toying with them to do his bidding as he drove his woman into a fit of frenzy.

“Fuck, Dev! Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh!” she managed to mouth, as she had her second burst of endorphin rush. He could tell that she had perhaps soiled the hardwood of the study table, in her pleasure.

“Not bad for a two-minute deadline, right, kitten?” Dev winked, as he straightened himself.

Indira bit her lip, her heart rate was still subsiding after all that debauchery.

And then,-

-CLANK!-

“What the actual fuck!” Dev laughed out with her as his specs fell off, while he took a breath.

“So much for my specs kink!” she heaved on his shoulder.

“Well, is that so?” he raised an eyebrow as her lungs hitched. It was still a myth as to why his very breath sent her hormones in such a rage, particularly when she had been duly fucked by him, only seconds ago.

“Looks like you’re not done yet, are you now?” he looked in her doe-like eyes.

“I won’t be done till we soil every goddamned surface in this place!” she brazenly snarled back.

“Very well, then, Princess,” he carried her to the window. Her legs still stayed locked around his waist while he clutched his fingers in her softer-than-sable curls.

“Every goddamned surface, you say,” his devilish snark was back in place and she knew full well that she was up for yet another round of debauchery.

This time, Dev used his fingers. After all, every part of his divinely crafted body existed for her, entirely. She could claim him without batting her lovely eyelashes, without a single snap of her slender fingers. 

In other words, Indira had him, body and soul, as much as he had her.

“Tell me, love,” his finger intruded in her quivering, clamouring, slick orifice.

“You like this, don’t you, doll,” his middle finger joined the index, as he continued his ministrations on her clit.

“You like how I touch you,” he nibbled her earlobe, earning another pleasured whimper from her, “You like how I finger-fuck you, don’t you, baby?”

“Dev, darling, I-” she stopped midway as his other hand pulled her closer into his chest.

“Come for me, baby, I know, you want to,” he cooed.

“You’ll be my ruin, Dev!” she collapsed on his chest, while her juices rained on his fingers. 

“That is still not _every_ surface, babe,” he kissed her cheek.

“I can do this all night,” he smiled, kissing her fingers. She rustled incoherently, snuggling into him.

She was unmistakably tired. But of course, the purring little kitten that she was, she had had her fill of soiling the surfaces in their bedroom tonight.

Moreover, he sensed that she was sore down there, and with the soft little sighs he felt, he was sure that she’d just wish for a little clean-up followed by a good night’s sleep, or whatever was left of it.

“Here’s an idea, love,” he cupped her sleepy face in his palms, after having licked his fingers clean.

“Mmph!” she sleepily looked back at him, “I think I might have to pee,” she mumbled.

“Sure, babe,” he went on to his desk for a couple of tissues to clean themselves, following which Indira went to the bathroom to relieve herself.

He did join, not long after. They cleaned themselves further up while taking a hot shower. Finally when they were done, they didn’t bother to dress themselves as dived in the sheets that awaited them.

“So,” she sighed as she hugged him close, “Can you take the day-off tomorrow?”

“Sure I can, Princess, anything for you. ” he kissed her forehead and hushed her to sleep, mindlessly drawing circles on her back as she nestled in his chest. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave some fun comments for us. We'd love the feedback. 🤓🤓🤓🤓


End file.
